Fan:Contact With the Digimon
Contact With the Digimon is the second episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary With the Growlmon after them, Beelzemon & BlankGallantmon escape back to Earth through the same reflections (portals) they came out of, but they get separated. At Gale's Books, Morgan finds out that Kurt lives just down the street. Tom says he knows Kurt, from Commerce High, & tells Morgan that he is a thief & that he took his little brother's MP3 Player. Tom tells Morgan to stay away from this dude, he's been in a lot of trouble since his dad disappeared. Murmuxmon regenerates the spider creature. The Spider forms an upper body, with two arms. Morgan spots Mako on his motorcycle in front of the bookstore, as he's looking for Kurt. Morgan wants to talk to him, but Mako takes off & rides into a mirror. Back home, Kurt is dreaming & remembers what has happened. Kurt wakes up & looks at the Contact Card. Tom & Morgan hack the Police Database to find more about Kurt's dad & to check out the list of disappeared people. Kurt is riding his motorcycle. He sees that Mako is right behind him. Kurt tries to get away, but a civilian gets in his way. Mako takes Kurt's keys & rides off. Kurt pushes his cycle along & finds Mako waiting for him. Kurt wants his keys back, but Mako wants the Digi-Deck. Kurt asks him about the Contact Card & the Growlmon. Mako tells him if he Contacts with that Digimon, he will be Digitized. They hear that strange noise again. Mako explains that a portal is opening, & that someone is in trouble. Mako goes to save the person & tells Kurt to follow. The spider monster webs a Electrician & tries pulling him in, but Mako & Kurt saves him. Mako transforms to Beelzemon & goes in after the spider monster. Kurt tries to transform like Mako did, but it doesn't work. Kurt then has another vision of his dad, reminding him about the Contact Card. On the rooftop, Kurt holds out the Card, then Contacts with the Growlmon & becomes Gallantmon. The spider monster fires spears at Wing Knight then hits him off the building. BlackExamon quickly catches him, but the spider races down the building, firing multiple spears at him through the air, then fires a stream of webbing which wraps around & causes him to fall to the ground. The spider fires three more spears, but suddenly, they are deflected by Gallantmon. Gallantmon uses his "Weapon Vent" card (with 2,000 Attack Points) & attacks the monster, then pulls out his "Final Vent" card (with 6,000 Attack Points). He leaps into the air as the Growlmon flies around him. The Guilmon fires, scorching the Digimon Holder & projecting him toward the spider (Flying Side Kick), & the spider monster is destroyed. A sphere appears from the defeated monster, & the Guilmon absorbs it. Although the new Gallantmon just saved him, Beelzemon is still not happy with him & takes off. On his way up to his dad's apartment, Kurt finds Morgan there waiting for him on the stairs. Morgan gives Kurt his wallet & follows him up. Kurt explains that there is a duplicate of their world just beyond a mirror, or a reflective surface. The Digi-Decks are the boarding pass. Morgan explains that she writes for a paranormal investigative blog called WayAboveTopSecret.com & that she thinks his father's disappearance is connected to something they've been looking into. Morgan wants to show him, so they head on out. Walking down the street, both Kurt & Morgan hear the strange noise. They find a window, but her friend Lauren is coming. Kurt transforms to Gallantmon & enters the portal. Gallantmon rides through the portal to the other side on his own Digi-Shooter. Some of Murmuxmon's red minions, & a Beast, are taken a civilian. Gallantmon tries to save the person, but the Beast gets in his way, & the minions escape with the civilian. Morgan can see the battle in the reflection, but Lauren can not. Morgan & Lauren leave. Gallantmon is in trouble against the Beast. Another Digimon Holder shows up in a Digi-Shooter - Cancermon. But Cancermon starts attacking Gallantmon... Category:Fan fiction